The first time
by Saiyuki-kun
Summary: Well Let me know what you think of this one shot. And I'm So sorry if it's too short. And personally Aya could have stayed a little longer. Ok I have came up with two to three more 'chapters'. I hope you enjoy them, and please let me know if you get lost.
1. Default Chapter

The first time

In the stealth of the night

a stranger wanders through.

Through my window and into

the shadows of my room.

Moving from the shadows to reaveal

light, violet eyes and short red hair,

that hung, low over your eyes.

"Shh......don't say anything."

"I won't ........."

Pulling my blanket closer about my

body, he glances at me.

A slight shiver runs down my

spine as you walk closer. Does this

mean that I'm scared of you? Ever so

lightly you brush the back of your

hand against my flushed cheek.

"What's your name?"

"Aya."

And with that you were gone.

"I'm Ken, nice to meet you."


	2. To return again, for you

To return again, for you

_Returning three days later, to the_

_second story window; the lights_

_were out, the boy was no where to be_

_seen.Sitting quietly in the window_

_the bedroom door opens. Slowly closing _

_the door, the brunette walks over to the_

_bed. His back facing me, I quietly_

_get down from the window sill._

_Sensing the tension, he turns around._

_Hearing him swallow a gasp, I lightly_

_place my hand across his mouth._

_"Shh...please...don't scream."_

_Nodding, a little fear appeared in the boy's_

_chocolate brown eyes. Removing my hand, he let's out _

_a deep sigh._

_"Why'd you come back?"_

_"I had to know...."_

_"You had to know what, Aya?"_

_Turning my back to the brunette,_

_he moves to stand in front of me._

_Placing both his hands on my cheeks, a _

_slight heat arises to my cheeks. Leaning in _

_a little closer, he slightly runs his lips_

_across mine, teasingly. Shyly, I wrap my_

_arms around his narrow waist. Coaxing_

_me backwards, my knee's hit the _

_bed.Falling backwards, the boy lands_

_on top of his tongue over_

_my lips, I part them. Letting my hands_

_roam up his shirt, his skin was lightly_

_beaded with sweat. Kissing across my_

_cheek-bone, he lightly nips at my ear._

_Moving his hands to the inside_

_of my coat. Pulling back quickly _

_he stumbles into the window._

_"Wha- what do you want!?"_

_Pulling out the sword, I toss it aside._

_"I was... I was sent here to... _

_to kill you."_

_Choking back tears, I move to embrace_

_the brunette. Running into my arms, he_

_breaks down in tears._

_"I've realized that, I can not kill you."_

_"I'm hoping you don't get hurt because you_

_didn't complete your mission."_

_"They won't find out for another day or_

_so."_

_Nuzzling his face into my chest, he lightly_

_grabs my sleeves. Now I know, I can't let_

_anything happen to this angel in the dark._


	3. What will happen to my angel?

What will happen to my angel?

Sitting in the tree outside his apartment,

he finally walks out. As quietly as I could

I follow him.

"Aya, I know you're following me."

"Aya!"

Turning around, I run into you. Backing

up two steps, you grab my arm and pull me

close. Using your body to shield me from

darts, you fall to your knee's.

"GO, RUN, leave me, I'll be alright!"

Getting up, I run to a near by car

park by the beach. Leaning against the

railing, a cold, pale, hand had clasped over

my mouth. Yanking me over the rail, he let's

me drop to the ground. Sitting up, the teen

walks behind me. Bringing a cloth in front

of me, he pulls it back. Gagging me, the

albino teen grabbed my arms and brought

them back. Yelping, the pain slowly moves up

my arms.

"Get up!"

"I said get up."

Staggering, I run into my kidnapper.

Pushing me away from himself, he grabs

the collar of my shirt before I fell.

"I'm pretty sure your new found lover

is already dead, Hidaka."

Slowly, a hot tear runs down my cheek.

Grinning, he pulls me along. Shoving

me in the back seat of a car, I hit my head

against the opposite door. Groaning the

pain was exceeding in my arms. Looking

up,the albino was glancing at me

through the rear-view mirror.

"We're almost there, Hidaka. Let's

just hope he truly loves you."

Aya, please be there, please be

there. Stopping abruptly, I fall to the

floor. The back door opens and I get yanked

out. Walking slowly towards the door,

he leads me to the back. Oh god, please let

Aya be ok. Stopping dead in front of a

giant cross, the thorns were ripped from

my wrists. Screaming into the gag, tears

fall from my eyes. Shoving me to the cross,he

then turns me around.

"Let's see how the demon will react to

the blood-covered angel, eh?"

Reaching the destination, I see my angel

bound to the cross by thorns. His blood was

running down his wounded skin, and soaking in

to his clothes. Running to him I cut the thorns

binding him there.

"I don't think the lord will approve of you,demon,

taking his angel."

"Farefello, I......"

"Aya, you came. I'm glad you did."

Passing out, my angel lay there safe and sound in

my arms. As long as I can protect him, he

should be safe.


	4. taking your angel

Taking your angel

"He belongs to the lord, not some

demon like you!"

"You're the demon, Farefello."

"If the lord can't have his angel then

no one can!!"

Lunging at me, I turn to shield the boy.

Looking at me with tear-filled eyes,

he whispers to me:

"I never got to tell you my name."

"Shh.....it's alright I already know

your name, Ken."

Appearing before the red-head, I

hold the angel against my chest.

Glaring at me through angry violet

eyes, Aya starts to walk forward.

Stepping back, I hold the blade to the

angel's throat.

"Do not lay a finger on him Farefello!"

"And if I do?"

"You'll regreet ever doing so."

Reaching to be 2 feet away, Farefello

steps back. Resting his head on Ken's

shoulder, a silent fury courses

through my veins.

How can he taint something

so pure?

"Return him to me."

"Why, so you can taint this pure

heart, Aya?"

"Your the one who's tainting him."

Closing the gap between Farefello and

I, we were mere centimeters apart.

"You will, let him go."

"I-I....."

Grabbing for my katana,I forgot

that I left it at Ken's house. A

small panic rises to my throat.

Seeing the fear, he smiles.

"Forgot something, dear boy?"

"No need, I can finish this without

a weapon."

"Don't be so sure, demon."

Without warning he throws

the angel at me. Catching him, Farefello

had took the opportunity to catch me

off guard. Taking a blow to the

chest, I fall backwards with Ken

flying from my arms. Landing 5 feet

out of my reach, slowly rising he lands

another blow to my chest. Falling back to the

ground, he kneels before me.

"Oh come on, The great Aya has fallen after two blows!"

"You should be tougher than that!"

Getting on my hands and knee's, I was at eye-level

with him. Slowly I pull out a small dagger.

Not noticing this movement, I throw the dagger.

Hitting him in the stomach. Leaning back on my knee's,

He slumps forward getting one last word.

"Demon-"

Finally relaxing, I close my eyes. Remembering

about Ken, I crawl over to him. Please be ok.

Lifting his head off the ground, his eyes slowly flutter open.

"Aya, you're ok."

"Yeah, it's over. It's all over."

Hugging the brunette, I feel him lean into my embrace.

Thank you god, for bringing this angel to me.


	5. Over tea

Over Tea

_Picking him up, I slowly rise to my_

_feet.Staaggering a bit, his grip tightens_

_on my jacket. Feeling a light warmth_

_through my jacket, my chest held no pain._

_Surprised I almost drop the brunette._

_"What just happened?"_

_"I healed you."_

_"But how.... how did you heal me?"_

_"I'm an angel remember."_

_smiling, I continue to walk down the_

_street._

_Looking around, I spot a small_

_restraunt._

_"Are you hungry?"_

_"I do not eat."_

_"Then at least let me get you some tea."_

_Giving me a side ways glance, he nods._

_Ok, then, on to get some tea. Opening the_

_door, the clerk looks at me. Finding a booth_

_in the far corner, I head towards it._

_Laying Ken down, he slowly sits up. Wincing_

_I look at him concerned. giving me a_

_pained smile, the boy slides off the seat._

_Scooting over, he sits next to me. Blushing,_

_I stare at the tea in my cup. Leaning over he turns_

_my face to look at him. Adverting my gaze, _

_he lightly kisses my lips._

_"Don't be so nervous."_

_Dropping my hands to Aya's, I lightly _

_place them on his. Closing his eyes, he_

_leans in closer. Being a little more passionate,_

_he slides his tongue over mine. Catching my_

_bottom lip, he begins to suck on it._

_Running his hand up my arm, then_

_down again made my skin tingle._

_Pushing him over, the tea cup lands _

_on the floor. Kissing down his chin,_

_I slowly move to the side of his neck._

_"Ken, please, not here."_

_"Why not?"_

_Before he could say another _

_word, I capture his tender lips with_

_mine. Slowly, teasingly I run my fingers up_

_the delicate, porclain skin of Aya's_

_chest.He let's out a low moan of_

_pleasure. Smiling He rolls over on his side, taking_

_Me with him. Wrapping my arms_

_around his waist, he does the same._

_Snuggling as close as I could, my lover_

_runs his fingers through my hair. Resting_

_his chin on the top of my head, he slowly_

_falls asleep._

_"Sleep well, my knight."_

_The end_

_Author's note's:_

_Ok I will take requests for another chapter. But it took me awhile to get this one finished......... so give me some time. But it would help if you can give me an idea what you would like to see happen._


End file.
